Template talk:Infobox City
Notes Crud...thought this was gunna be easy. :P Note to self...don't take on a big project with little sleep. --YV 10:41, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Okay...think I fixed a lot of it. Scratch that, I changed it a lot. --YV 03:16, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Need a hand? I did the Template:Nation infobox this appears to be copied from and I can dissect that an change properties and such if you like, if you just want to let me know what you want to be properties and in what order I could put this together for ya. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:47, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Method to my madness... Yes. I started out with a completely different concept...something that looked more akin to Wikipedia's version of a city template. Unfortunately, there was a bug in it that I could not get out. Instead of taking days to fix it, I got desperate and did an imitation of your template, Mason. After I thought about this, though, I wondered if maybe going with something similar was better. That way, a city template wouldn't be too unlike the nation template. Although I've had some part in creating and editting some Wikipedia articles, I haven't done too much with other things, like templates...most of those being done already. What I envisioned was a template for capitols and cities that look something like the national template (good job too, btw!). Now, since you, Mason, crated the look of the national template, I figure that if you have a look you want to go with, then, by all means, wiki away! (I'll talk more later) --YV 02:07, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Well since I got into CN I got active in GPA, then more active here (doing the more menial, but necessary jobs), so I haven't put much real effort into the RP side of the game, so if you give me an idea of what fields you are thinking of, I can rework the template to what would be most useful. I took the nation infobox, and created Template:Alliance infobox which I'm planning to put into wide use soon, so take some ideas from that if useful, then let me know what kinds of fields you're thinking about. And I completly understand your troubles with the templates, this one has a lot of optional fields and it is quite complex. I actually built the whole "infrastructure" of another wiki http://www.sporewiki.com before I found out about CN, so it's started to make some more sense since then, but if you check the history of the nation infobox, you'll see that it wasn't a simple process. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:42, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Problem? This template seems to automatically put in wikicode for the flag even if no file is specified, as shown on Regisrutian, unless there is something else on that page that is causing this problem? --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 01:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a "problem"; flag is a mandatory field currently, just like the name of the city itself. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:60, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXVIII